


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 11: The Prospector's Pearl Necklace

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Outer Space, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Space Battles, Story Arc, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Pearl's been captured by The Gembusters and is being presented to their leader as a gift and to make matters worse, there's also the coming of the Bloodrose Brigade, Steven and co. must split up. One group must go to Gembuster HQ, the other must stay behind and deal with this incoming crew of the strongest Gembusters
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 14





	1. An Emergency Strategy Meeting

Steven suddenly woke up to the sound of a knocking on front door. He rushed over there, wondering who the heck it could be at this hour. Steven found Joshua at the door, looking flustered. "U-uncle Steven! I-I, Sh-she! I couldn't do anything!" Joshua said, holding back his tears. "Whoa, hold on, calm down, come inside, what happened" Steven said in a calming tone. Greg woke up, his eyes weary "What's going on Shtu-ball?" Greg asked. "I don't know yet, but it sounds like an emergency" Steven answered.

"It's Gem-ma! She's been captured!" Joshua said. Steven was silent for a moment. "Pearl was captured!? How!?" Steven exclaimed. "It was durin' our stakeout! I was snucked up behind and so was she, I tried to break free and save her but...I was too weak...I..." Joshua said, holding back tears. "What's happening, Steven?" Connie asked. "Pearl's been captured" Steven said. "What!?" Connie responded in disbelief. "Go get Garnet and Amethyst, I'll call Bismuth" Steven commanded. 

Later at the Little Homeworld district in Pearl and Sabina's house, Steven was with Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis, his family and Sabina. "And that's what happened" Joshua concluded "I-I couldn't do anything, If I had been stronger, I could have..." "It's going to be okay, Josh" Sabina said, trying to be strong for her son. "No It's not, Gem-ma is off at who knows where and we're here sitting around talkin' 'bout it!" Joshua reiterated. "We're not just talking about it" Steven said "we have to come up with a strategy" "Strategisn'? they could be shattering her right now! We gotta go now!" Joshua complained. "And where are we going to find them, huh!?" Steven snapped, slightly glowing pink. Joshua grew silent at that. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm upset by this too, and I want to save her just as much as you do" Steven said, regaining his composure "but this isn't the time to be giving in to negative thinking."

"I agree with Steven" Bismuth added "Pearl was captured by the Gembusters, and from what I've seen, they're the type to shatter on sight, the fact that they merely captured her, gives us hope and we gotta make use of that hope if we're going to get her back." "Bismuth's right" Garnet added "first we need to find out where the Gembusters's Home Base is, as that's likely where she's being taken, all we need to do is find out where it is and we can put Operation: Rescue Pearl into action!" 

"Th-thanks, everyone" Joshua said, slightly embarrassed but reassured. "Hey look, I know how you feel" Steven said, placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder "I had a similar experience, back when the Diamonds were enemies, Blue Diamond once kidnapped my dad, we rescued him and we will rescue Pearl." "That's right" Amethyst added "we've been to hell and back, we're the crystal gems and that's what we do."

"Hey, maybe Lars had been near the Gembuster Home Base" Connie suggested. "Hey, Lars, now why didn't I think of that?" Steven responded. "There's one more thing" Joshua said "me and Gem-ma did overhear a few things before she got captured." Everyone went silent in order to listen to him. "Apparently they called for back up, a group of goons called the Bloodrose Brigade or sumpthin' like 'dat" Joshua said "I don't think we all can go on dis mission, someone's gotta stay behind otherwise who knows what these goons'l do." 

"Alright, you heard him, Team A will go to Lars and tell him the situation than proceed to rescue Pearl if he knows anything" Steven instructed "Team B will stay behind and protect all gems on Earth from this "Bloodrose Brigade" now since this is personal to him, Joshua will naturally be on Team A." "Could I lead Team A?" Joshua asked "from what I heard, 'dese Bloodrose Brigade guys might be the strongest, you might be the only one to hold the fort, Steven." "He does have a point, you are pretty powerful when you want to be" Garnet said. 

"Alright, any volunteers for Team A, raise your hand" Steven said. Bismuth and Amethyst raised their hand but another hand rose, Piers's. "Son?!" Steven exclaimed. "Dad, I know it's dangerous, but I can fight, I work with Bismuth at the forge and although it ended disastrously, I did train with Jasper" Piers said. "I can vouch for him" Bismuth said "my little apprentice is a lot tougher than he looks." 

Steven turned to Joshua "Can I count on you to make sure my son comes back in one piece?" Steven asked. Joshua nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Connie, are you alright with our son going on a potentially dangerous mission in space?" Steven asked his wife. "We've been through worse when we were younger than he was, if he's our son, I know he'll come back alright" Connie said. "Alright son, you can go" Steven said. Piers and Joshua high fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space, Pearl was captured in some sort of electrical rhombus shaped force-field. A "Gem Trap" is what it was called. Just than she noticed the female half-Pearl approach her, Margaret, she believed her name was. She had that same psychotic grin on her face she had when she had her blade close to Joshua's neck. "Hello there, pretty pearl" Margaret said with a creepy giggle "you sure gave us trouble those first moments on the ship, trying to escape and all, If you hadn't done that you wouldn't be in there right now." "What do you want?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, nothing, you're just quite feisty, aren't you?" Margaret said "my father always wanted to add a feisty pearl to his necklace" all of the sudden Margaret's expression changed to a more serious, but crazed, one "But don't think for a moment that he cares about you, It was my mother that was his favorite, and I am living proof, you won't mean anything to him, you're just his new little plaything, a trinket, as soon as he's bored of you, you will just be another addition to his necklace, hopelessly lusting over a love you can never have." "I won't harbor such feelings towards your father" Pearl insisted. "You say that now, they all do" Margaret said, returning to her insane smile. Margaret than looked out a window "Oooh, here we are" Margaret said "don't forget what I said, and don't get too comfortable with him."

Later aboard the Gembusters HQ, Margaret and Brr'akid escorted Pearl to the entrance of an important looking room. Margaret cleared her throat and bowed "Fath-" she began. "Oh, It's you...back from your first field mission and it's a failure, how typical, but than again so did everyone else in your group, so I guess I can't blame you entirely" A voice interrupted. "Well, the group i was assigned to managed to snag you a pearl as compensation for this failure" Margaret said "I wanted to hand deliever it myself, Fath-" "You got me a present!?" The voice interrupted again, completely dismissing Margaret. Just than a pearl with lustful eyes and a very revealing outfit came out of the shadows, accompanied by similiar looking pearls. "Ooooh" A pearl moaned lustfully "A new playmate for the necklace, oh welcome, here is your new master...The Prospector!"

Pearl than heard the sound of clacking and footsteps, and out came a thin alien man who, like Margaret, has a green complexion, a pointy nose not unlike that of a pearl and pointy ears. He was wearing a long over coat over the regular Gembuster uniform, wearing glasses with lenses that looked like gemstones, he looked like a decorated pimp. Pearl than noticed something about his overcoat, it was covered in multicolored stones "Gem shards..." Pearl gulped. "You like em, love?" The Prospector said "when I shatter a gem I like to take a shard as a trophy of my accomplishment, quite fabulous don't you think?" "This pearl's rather feisty boss" Brr'akid said. "Oooh, I do love 'em feisty, oh Brr'akid, darling, you're too kind" The Prospector praised. "Um, I helped" Margaret meekly said. The Prospector ignored her.

"Oh, since your here" The Prospector said "I have a new assignment for you, the darlings in the lab developed a new gem trap, one that could capture...a diamond." "Really, they've done that!?" Brr'akid exclaimed. "Well that's what they say, but I need someone to test it" The Prospector explained "and I couldn't think of a better person than you, Brr'akid, I got note from my spies that Yellow Diamond is travelling alone, several light years from here...use it to capture her." "With pleasure, boss" Brr'akid said with a grin. "Now leave me to get familiar with my new pearl." Prospector ordered. Margaret and Brr'akid left the room and doors began to close. "Have fun, new pearl" Margaret said with a malicious grin.

End of Chapter 


	2. Operation Rescue Pearl is Go!

*Starship Blackthorn, unknown sector of outer space, one day prior*

Captain Bloodrose stood in the shower, lost in his thoughts. His quarters of the ship were usually darkened, what little lights were on were very dim, he could not stand bright light, it triggered too many bad memories, he couldn't stand it. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and reinstalled his robotic arm. The tiny metal fibers in their that were meant to act as a substitute to actual muscle tissue rusted easily so he had to take off the arm unless it was properly covered. He had lost his actual right arm when he was much younger. 

"Captain" an avian looking alien said, entering the room "We have a new-OH! Sorry, I didn't realize you were...undressed." "A new mission? let me see" Bloodrose responded. The avian lookin alien gave Bloodrose the holographic tablet she had been holding. Bloodrose looked at the coordinates of the location they were to go to. "Are these coordinates...correct?" Bloodrose asked. "Y-yes captain...they are" the avian alien responded. "...I must speak to the Prospector about this" Bloodrose concluded. "Captain, could you please put some clothes on!?" the avian alien finally shouted.

* * *

"Alright son, are you properly equipped?" Steven asked Piers. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine, I even brought my battle ax in case things get hairy" Piers said. "I can vouch for that battle ax of his" Bismuth added "he did make it under my supervision after all!" "Just remember, Piers, don't do anything too reckless and listen to Joshua, Bismuth or Amethyst and do whatever they say" Steven said before sending his son off. 

Steven watched as his son, Joshua, Amethyst and Bismuth all went into Lion's mane. Steven never wanted any of his children to go through any of the trauma he experienced when he was a kid. Allowing his son to go on this mission was something he really didn't want to do, but, he trusted him. Connie placed her hand on Steven's shoulder to assure him that their son would be fine. 

Steven and Connie went to where Joshua said Pearl was captured. "So, according to Joshua, the two Gembusters went westward" Steven deducted "but as to whether or not they went straightly westward, I'm not so sure." "Well, at least we've narrowed it down to anywhere in west from here, so that gives us a lot of places to start looking" Connie said "and they're probably going to avoid populated areas, which means they'll be in the wilderness surrounding Beach City." "They'll probably run into Jasper if that's the case, now I pity them" Steven joked. Connie couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

"In any case, we have narrowed it down even more" Connie said "It'd be best if we split up and cover more ground." "True, we should keep in touch if we find them" Steven suggested. "Well that goes without saying" Connie responded.

* * *

Lars was sitting comfortably in his captain's seat when he felt something coming out of his head. Two people and two gems came out of his head. "Excuse me" Piers said "Look, I know you don't know me but.." "Are you Steven's kid?" Lars asked. "Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Piers responded. "The fact that you look so much like him is a dead giveaway" Lars responded. "Oh, right" Piers blushed.

"Mr. Lars, sir, there's an emergency" Joshua said "My Gem-ma' she was kidnapped" "Gem...ma'?" Lars queried. "That's the word he uses to refer to his gem parent, you met the Pearl who hung out with my dad, right?" Piers explained. "No way, she was kidnapped, by who!?" Lars exclaimed. "By a group called the Gembusters" Bismuth said. 

There was a collective gasp from Lars and all the Off Colors (except for Padparadscha, who is slow on the uptake). "The Gembusters!" Rhodonite exclaimed. "We've run into them before" One of the Rutile twins said "Luckily we escaped" The other Rutile said. "Iiiifff yooouuu waaaant toooo sssaaavve heeer, weee willl gllladly helllp" Fluorite said.

"Oh, Captain Lars, four people are going to come out of your head, and will need our help" Padparadscha added. "Thanks, Padparadscha" Everyone said in unison. "We have reason to believe she's been taken to their HQ, you wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?" Piers asked Lars. "Can't say I have, quite frankly, we don't really want anything to do with those guys, but if it's to save someone, we will do what we can to help you" Lars said. "Gem-ma' please be okay" Joshua said.

* * *

Pearl was unsure of what to do, she appeared to be trapped in a room with a shatterer, and to make matters worse, he wore the shards of those he shattered. "Come now, let us get to know each other" The Prospector said, gesturing towards a fancy dinner table. Pearl shyly sat down at the dinner table. Pearl looked at the other pearls, all of them looking at the Prospector lustfully. "What did you do to them?" Pearl asked. "Why, I merely gave them some love and affection, they learned quickly who was in charge" The Prospector said.

Pearl than remembered what Margaret said to her, Margaret was that man's daughter "Did you ever...have your way with these Pearls?" Pearl asked. "From time to time if the mood strikes me, I do tend to hold myself back though, I don't want another Margaret, I've had too many of those over the years." "Another Margaret?" Pearl asked. "Yes, that one you just met, you see, in my native tongue, Margaret is another word for "accident" I disposed of the previous ones but Llesh convinced me to keep the current one" The Prospector answered. "That's sick" Pearl said. "Yes indeed, she is sickening" The Prospector said "total waste of a good pearl." 

Pearl stood up. "No, you're sick, this was a child trying to win your love and you care nothing for her! You're the only sickening one here!" Pearl shouted. The Prospector stood silently but then began grinning. "Such impudence" The Prospector said "I love it! You really are feisty aren't you, more! say more nasty things about me!" The Prospector got up on the table and crawled towards her like a ravenous, starving, animal. "No!" Pearl shouted as she punched him so hard he went flying and hit a wall. 

For a moment, he was quiet but soon he began laughing. "Yes, that's the ticket! I love it!" The Prospector said. "You're crazy..." Pearl said "Come on fellow pearl's it's time we abuse your abuser!" The pearls responded with cheers of "Yay!" and "Punishment time!" The pearls all grabbed whips from off a nearby shelf and rushed the Prospector. All of them whipped him violently, but to Pearl's surprise the Prospector let out moans of...pleasure!? "OOOOH! YES! Punish me, I love it!" The Prospector cried. "A-are you getting some kind of pleasure out of this!?" Pearl exclaimed. "Come on, join us, New Pearl" one of pearls cried out. "Yeah, punishment time is his favorite time of day!" Another pearl cried out. "Aaaaugh, that's sick, you're sick, I'm getting out of here" Pearl cried as she made for the door, all of the other pearls were way too long gone to be saved. She busted the door open and ran off.

"Should we pursue her, Master?" One of the pearls asked the Prospector. "No, no, let her run, she'll soon realize her place here" The Prospector responded "now whip me, whip me harder!" 

Pearl kept running until she reached a rather fancy part of the ship. She noticed a portrait of a female humanoid organic lifeform that seemed to be the same race as The Prospector, with the green complexion, pearl like nose and pointy elf ears, and she wore rather primitive looking clothing, but one feature that caught Pearl's eye more than anything else was woman in the portrait's hair, which was the same color as Pearl's.

"Ah, yes, his wife" An elderly voice said from behind Pearl. Pearl turned to face the owner of this voice, her spear ready. "Woah, woah, woah, hold up there, I'm not going to hurt you" A huge alien resembling a bipedal tortoise said "I'm not going to do anything, why if I were five thousand years younger, I may have attempted to stop you but not hurt you!" "Who are you!?" Pearl demanded. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Llesh" Llesh said. "Excuse me, did you just mention you'd have tried to stop me if you were five thousand years younger!? How old are you?" Pearl asked. The old tortoise alien laughed with a "hoo hoo hoo" at response to this. "You're not the first one to be surprised by the longevity of my species, why my great grandfather's great grandfather once told me of the time he visited the Gem Homeworld before it was even the Gem Homeworld" Llesh boasted. "But Homeworld is billions of years old, how could an organic lifeform live for so long!?" "I told you my species's longevity was surprising" 

"Anyway, I do believe you were interested in that portrait, were you not?" Llesh continued. "Oh, yes, you said she was his wife?" Pearl said. "Yes, I never met her, but I was told of her" Llesh said "The Prospector told me himself...back before his mind further deteriorated over time." "Was she killed in the colonization of their home planet?" Pearl asked. "Yes...yes she was..." LLesh said "back on his home planet, The Prospector was the son of his tribe's chief, he was mocked for being so frail, even his own father saw fit to disown him, but she was the only one who was kind to him, they eventually got married...but during his planet's colonization, she told him to go hide in a cave and to let her fight the gem invaders...but he was the only one of his species to survive...I think deep down he blames himself for her loss, for not being strong enough...but his hatred for your kind has consumed him."

"But gems have changed" Pearl said "the diamond's have changed, there's no more colonizing." "Is that the reason for the leniency that gems have been practicing?" Llesh asked. "Yes, why, if I can explain that to the Prospector-" "He won't believe you" Llesh interrupted Pearl "He cannot be reasoned with, his mind is so far consumed by hatred. But I believe you, however, there are wounds that time cannot heal, it would take some grand gesture to get the Gembusters to forgive what had happened, a really grand gesture to show that your kind have changed."

"Well, I know a diamond who will listen, he can show the Gembusters that gems and organic life can coexist" Pearl said. "He? Don't The Diamond's answer to "She"?" Llesh quiried. "It's a long story?" Pearl said. "I have a long lifespan" Llesh responded "But tell me later, I have an important message to deliver." Llesh continued on to his quarters of the ship.

* * *

*Starship Blackthorn*

The Avian Alien got a pinging sound off the communications channel. "Oh, Spirit Master Llesh, would you like to speak to the captain?" The Avian Alien asked. "No, Robyn, I need to speak to you" Llesh responded. "What about?" Robyn asked. "It's about your current assignment" Llesh said "I think this mission might take it's tole on your captain, I don't think his helmet will keep him in control this time." "Is this about the location of the planet we are going to?" Robyn asked "given what you've told me about the time you found him, I wouldn't be surprised." "I am sending you a device, you should be receiving it momentarily." Llesh said Just than a remote like object materialized in a capsule like machine near the communication screen. Robyn picked up the device. "This is for emergencies only" Llesh warned.

* * *

:"Captain Lars!" Rhodonite said pointing at the front window "straight ahead!" Everyone on the Sun Incinerator looked out the window and saw Yellow Diamond's ship but something was attached to it, it was another spaceship that appeared to be dragging Yellow Diamond's ship. Piers looked at the ship closely, and it bore the Gembusters insignia. "I think this might be our lead to the Gembusters HQ" Lars deduced "Rutile twins, engage stealth mode and follow that ship!"

end of chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you may have noticed that Captain Bloodrose's name was spelled differently in this chapter than when he was first introduced, originally it was spelled Captain Blood Rose but the current spelling was just easier to type and to me it just flowed better.


	3. Infiltrating Gembusters HQ

Everyone aboard the Sun Incinerator couldn't believe that a diamond of all gems had been captured by The Gembusters, even with how much more lax they've been in recent years, they are still very powerful gems, and to be captured so easily...

"Captain Lars, up ahead, I'm not seeing any stars" Rhodonite said. "We must be approaching a rogue planetoid or something" Piers suggested. "That's no planetoid...that's a space station" Lars said as they approached the huge space station. "AY! Cool it with da Cosmic Battles quotes, we got two gems ta save" Joshua said. "Oooh theee Ironyyy" Flourite said "We spent half our liiivvess running away from the Diiaaamonds...now here weee arrreee saaavviinngg one."

They watched as The ship carrying Yellow Diamond's ship pulled into a big entrance. "There's gotta be another smaller entrance" Lars said "We'll fly around and look for it, you four will take the Star Skipper Mark 2 once we find the smaller entrance." The Sun Incinerator flew around the space station, finding a smaller entrance. "So, do any of you know how to drive a car?" Lars asked. "Know how to drive one? Man, I fix 'em for a living" Joshua bragged. Lars led them to a lower part of the Sun Incinerator, into the cockpit of the Star Skipper Mark 2. Amethyst, Joshua, Piers and Bismuth got into the cockpit of The Star Skipper Mark 2. "Sorry I can't come along guys, The Off Colors are still a bit shaken up from the last time we fought the Gembusters, but we'll orbit around the space station, call when you're ready to be picked up" Lars said.

* * *

The Prospector noticed a pinging noise coming from his computer. He went to check up on the security footage and saw that the crew he sent to capture Yellow Diamond had successfully completed their mission. "Oh, goody, special delivery, my favorite kind" The Prospector said with glee. He than noticed something else on the security camera. Footage of Joshua and co. intruding from the smaller entrance. "Ooooh, intruders, eh?" The Prospector said "well, let's see about that." 

Elsewhere on the ship, Margaret was sitting alone when she heard a voice over the intercom "Margaret, we have intruders in sector delta, make yourself useful and dispose of them" The Prospector's voice said over the intercom. 

In sector delta, Joshua and co. overheard the announcement. "Margaret" Joshua grumbled. "Is she the one that tried to kill you?" Piers asked. "Yeah, she is, but this time, I'm ready for her" Joshua said.

Joshua, Piers, Bismuth and Amethyst navigated the part of the Gembuster HQ they were in when all of the sudden in a grey circular room they heard a giggling. Margaret stood in the middle of the room, with her crazed smile spreading across her face. "Alright, let's pulverize her!" Bismuth said. "No, all of you stand down, this is between me and her" Joshua said. Margaret giggled once more.

"Ooooh, so the freak with two mommies wants to play with me alone?" Margaret teased. "Didn't your mother ever tell ya homophobia is wrong? Oh wait, I guess she didn't" Joshua shot back. "I see you're good at making comebacks, not that it matters, I wiped the floor with you before, and I can do it again" Margaret said, taking out a taser and rushing at Joshua with it, but Joshua did nothing to dodge her attack, the taser hit him directly and did nothing. "What?" Margaret said, completely stunned. "My Gem-ma' once told me that wheneva I get involved with a girl, to wear protection" Joshua said, unzipping part of his jumpsuit to reveal a shiny black vest under his jumpsuit "so before I came here, I put on a rubber...vest." "R-rubber!?" Margaret exclaimed. Joshua took Margaret's taser right out of her hand. "Nice taser" Joshua said, crushing the taser in his hand and reaching behind his back and taking out a sword connected to a wire connected to his backpack "mine's bigger." 

Joshua pulled a switch on the bottom of the swords handle, an electric sounding whistle could be heard as sparks flew up and down the swords blade "That's the other reason I was wearing rubber" Joshua said. "I have got to learn how to work with electricity" said a rather envious Bismuth. "Very well, I guess I shall do things the more messy way!" Margaret said as she took out her scythe.

Both their weapons clashed as sparks flew. Margaret kept swiping her weapon, cackling like a mad woman. Joshua blocked and parried every attack. He got a hit in, and Margaret fell to the ground, wriggling from the shocks. "Alright, she's done with, come on guys, let's blow this sector, we got some rescuing to do" Joshua announced. "NO!" Margaret cried, as she struggled to her feet. 

"What the heck?" Joshua said. "I will not...allow...my defeat!" Margaret said "You think one zap will take me down? NO!" Although she wriggled once in a while from the shocking of Joshua's electric sword, Margaret advanced towards Joshua. "Jeez, you still want ta fight in that condition? Are you crazy!?" Joshua said. "I don't care what it takes, I will dispose of you, father demands it!" Margaret said, violently slashing her weapon at Joshua, but her sloppiness from being hit by Joshua's electric sword had affected her fighting skills greatly. 

Just then, the voice of the prospector could be heard from the intercom "Margaret, why haven't the intruders been taken care of, you useless girl?" he said. "I will dispose of them momentarily father!" Margaret responded. For a moment, silence, the silence was interrupted by laughter "I'm sorry, did you just call me father?" The Prospector said. "What are you talking about, Father?" Margaret asked "my mother was..." "Your mother was a trinket, a plaything that I played with too much, she wasn't even a person" The Prospector said "and you are not my daughter, at best, you are an unwanted female clone of myself." "No...that's not true!" Margaret said "I'm your daughter...I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" "You can have your little tantrum when you're finished disposing of the intruders" The Prospector said before logging off of the intercom. Margaret screamed, slashing the intercom speaker with her scythe. 

Now Joshua felt bad for her, despite the fact that she nearly killed him. "Hey are you alright?" Joshua asked. Margaret turned to him, she was fuming now. "This is your fault!" Margaret accused. Margaret lunged at him, violently slashing her scythe, but this time without the maniacal laughter. "My fault, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Joshua said. "If you had just let yourself be eradicated by me, he wouldn't have disowned me!" Margaret said. "Did ya not hear him!? He never acknowledged you as his daughter and he never will!" Joshua said. "No! I refuse to believe it!" Margaret shouted, attempting to make a strike that was easily blocked by Joshua's electric sword. 

"Are ya' seriously going to go this far for a man who doesn't want anything to do with you!?" Joshua asked. "Yes I will!" Margaret shouted. Both Margaret's and Joshua's weapons clashed, sending sparks flying. "Why!? Why should you!? Has he ever said one kind thing to you!?" Joshua said, pushing forward. "Well...no...not yet!" Margaret said, sounding a little sad. "That's because he never has, and he never will, that's reality, it's in your face, deal with it!" Joshua said, making one final push and Margaret fell to the ground.

Margaret had been defeated, not by Joshua but by the cold hard truth, she lay on the ground on the verge of tears. "Hey look, what I said may have been harsh, but you needed to hear it" Joshua said, kneeling down to face her at eye level "you've tried to hard to be the person you thought your father wanted you to be, but you need to figure out who you are yourself, that man doesn't deserve you, find someone who does." 

Joshua lead Piers, Bismuth and Amethyst out of the room. "Wait!" Margaret called out. "The Pearl you are looking for, is in sector alpha, it's on the 100th floor" "Thanks" Joshua said.

End of Chapter 


	4. Trial of Yellow Diamond

"What is going on here!?" Yellow Diamond shouted "I demand to speak to someone this instant!" "Shut up you overgrown rock!" Brr'akid commanded "you'll have plenty of time to speak at your trial!" "Trial!? For what!?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Like you don't know, you conquered a lot of planets, destroyed hundreds of lives" Brr'akid said. "But that was thousand's of years ago, how could there be survivors!?" Yellow Diamond asked. "We found each other, all of us here are the descendants of many survivors of the planets you destroyed. Some of our descendants survived through crossbreeding, suspended animation, etc. now enough talking" Brr'akid commanded.

"Hey, Brr'akid, how are you here? Didn't you volunteer to stay behind on Earth to greet the Bloodrose Squad?" One Gembuster soldier asked Brr'akid. "You're thinking of my father, I budded off of him last month" Brr'akid answered. "Oh, yeah I forgot your species does that" The Gembuster Solider said "Doesn't it get confusing that your species all shares the same name?" "A little" 

* * *

Yellow Diamond had been left alone for a while, when all of the sudden a tortoise alien came into the room. "It is time..." Llesh said. "Release me!" Yellow Diamond said "I am not the same as I was thousands of years ago, I've changed!" "Be that as it may, you must answer for your past doings" Llesh said. All of the sudden, the giant slab Yellow Diamond was strapped too lowered to floor level.

Llesh began moving out the door, and the mechanism that the slab was attached too began following him. She was greeted by row upon row of angry lifeforms. Llesh took out a bell and began ringing it. "Shame, shame, shame!" He chanted. 

Cries of "You're gonna pay Yellow Diamond!" "World killer!" "Monster!" "Crush her, crush her!" could be shouted. All sorts of objects were also thrown at her. From garbage, to alien fruit and residue that had been food at one point, all splattered in her face.

Yellow Diamond had struggled to break free of the slab but it had been too tight,she could not break free. Instead, she had begun to feel a little guilty, as uncalled for as this experience was, she could not say she did not deserve it. Soon they had reached the end of the hall. "Now you shall be interrogated by The Prospector himself!" Llesh announced. He went up to Yellow Diamond and whispered to her "Be prepared for the worse...his hatred is an obsession" 

The doors opened and Yellow Diamond was taken into a dark room. The slab rose up to an upright position, the lights suddenly went on and she could see scaffolding around her. She heard a "psst!" coming from near her shoulder. She than recognized a familiar Pearl, It was Steven's Pearl. "It's okay, I'm going to try and get you out of here" She whispered "But I need you to cooperate, don't let anyone know I'm here." Yellow Diamond simply nodded in response, wanting to assist the pearl in assisting her. 

Just than, many other Pearls came into the room, all in revealing outfits. Steven's Pearl however, had vanished, probably hiding making sure she couldn't be seen while trying to help Yellow Diamond. 

(Authors Note: The Following Dialog is to be read to the tune of the"Oogie Boogie Song" From Nightmare Before Christmas)

And out of the door, following the pearls was the Prospector himself. "Well well well, what have we here?" He began "Yellow Diamond, eh? Oooh I'm really scared." He pointed a scepter at her. "So You're the one who destroyed my home planet?" He than sang "You're joking, you're joking, my eyes, I do not believe them, you're kidding me, you gotta be, this can't be the right gem!" He got closer to her face. "She's ancient, she's ugly" He sang while he touched her face "I don't know which is worse, I might fall of this scaffolding if I don't die laughing first!" 

His expression then turned serious and pointed his scepter at one of his pearls "Now when Mr. Prospector says, there's trouble close at hand" One of his pearls sang. "You better pay attention now, because I'm the Prospector, ma'am" He finished "And if you aren't shaking, than there's something very wrong, for this may be the last time, you hear the Prospector's Song" This was followed by a couple of back and fourth "whoa-oh's" and a reiteration that The Prospector was...well...The Prospector. "

Now, If I'm not feeling stylish" The Prospector sang "and I need something to lift my frown, I'll take a shard from your gem, and put it on a crown, and don't you know the one thing that would make it work so well? Shards from all the other Diamond's, that'd look swell" "Release me now or you must face the dire consequences!" Yellow Diamond butted in "My gems are expecting me so please come to your senses" "Oh, you're joking, you're joking, I can't believe my ears, will someone shut this boulder up? I'm drowning in my tears!" The Prospector crooned "It's funny, I'm laughing, you really are too much, now without my permission, I'm going to do my stuff."

"W-what are you going to do?" Yellow Diamond asked. "I'm going to knock you down a peg" The Prospector answered as he pulled a lever causing a pipe overhead to open releasing a shower of sewage upon Yellow Diamond. He than took out a pair of small cubes and threw them at Yellow Diamond. "Oooh, the sound of rolling dice, to me, is music in the air, because I'm a gambling Prospector, although I don't play fair" The Prospector sung "It's much more fun I must confess, when lives are on the line, not mine of course but yours ol' girl now that'd be just fine."

"Release me fast or you must answer for this heinous act!" Yellow Diamond demanded. "Oh brother, you're something, you put me in a spin" The Prospector answered as he pushed a button causing a huge drill to come from the ceiling, aimed right for Yellow Diamond's gem "You aren't comprehending the position that you're in, It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer, because I'm the Prospector and you ain't going nowhere"

(The dialog can now go back to normal, the cringworthy song satire ends here)

The Prospector than left the room followed by his "pearl necklace". That's when Pearl came out from hiding. "Don't worry Yellow Diamond, There's just one more circuit I need to break here and the restraints are done for" Pearl said, leaping on Yellow's shoulder. "Thank you, but how are we going to get out of here?" Yellow Diamond asked "you probably won't have any trouble, but I'm not exactly the right size for stealth."

"Don't worry, I've seen security footage while I was trying to find a way out of here" Pearl assured Yellow "I hope you don't mind sharing a rescue party." "A party, you say? Now why wasn't I invited?" The Prospector's voice chimed in. Both Pearl and Yellow Diamond noticed a light coming from behind a glass panel turning on. The Prospector was behind it before leaving the room. 

He came out carrying a huge overgrown sledgehammer that was much bigger than himself, and he carried it with little difficulty. "I fashioned this out of the very boulder I shattered my first gem with" The Prospector bragged. 

Both Pearl and Yellow Diamond didn't know what to do as he got closer. "It shames me to dispose of a perfectly good Pearl, but I must kill two stones with one stone" The Prospector said

End of Chapter 


	5. Smuggling a Diamond

"So, you decided to be sneaky, eh, Pearl?" The Prospector said "you may not be the first of my pearls to escape but aiding a diamond, well that's just not acceptable." Pearl took out her spear. "I'm nobody's Pearl!" Pearl responded. The Prospector lifted up his oversized sledgehammer, with ease, into combat position. "In a few seconds you'll be nobody, period" The Prospector said. Pearl stared into the lenses of the Prospector's sunglasses, which turned out to be gemstones. The two were about to begin fighting when a huge clanging sound interrupted the silence.

On a metal door, an inverted bootprint appeared. The door fell forward and behind it was a familiar fusion Pearl recognized. "Rainbow Quartz Jr.!" Pearl said. "Oi you! Green Goblin!" Rainbow Quartz Jr. shouted. "Are you talking about me?" The Prospector asked. "Yeah, I am" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said "and I must say, that's a mighty big weapon ya got there, lad, are ye perhaps compensating for sumthin'?" Behind Rainbow Quartz Jr. Amethyst started laughing at his remark. "What's so funny?" Bismuth asked. Amethyst whispered something to Bismuth. "Seriously? Human men place so much importance on the size that specific part?" Bismuth said, trying to hold back her laughter. 

Pearl explained the very same thing Amethyst explained to Bismuth, to Yellow Diamond who also started laughing. The Prospector was furious as he rushed towards Rainbow Quartz Jr. "No one makes a fool out of me... NO ONE!" The Prospector cried. He than swung his hammer down, Rainbow Quartz Jr. did a back-flip in order to get out of the way of the incoming attack, when the hammer made impact on the scaffolding, the scaffolding rattled a bit. The hammers head got caught in the hole it made in the scaffolding. As the prospector struggled to lift it out, Rainbow Quartz Jr. simply shook his head. "Tha's the problem with larger weapons, they require more energy to use" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said as he summoned his motorcycle, hopped on and rode it forward. The Prospector began to run away from the bike. 

Rainbow Quartz Jr. used The Prospector's hammer's rod as a bike ramp. In midair, Rainbow Quartz Jr. did a flip, raising his body from the seat, and slamming the bike on the Prospector's head, sending him forward against a wall. Rainbow Quartz Jr. satisfied with his work, unfused back into Piers and Joshua. "That was well done, boys" Pearl said as she struck the final circuit on the slab with her spear, disabling Yellow Diamond's restraints. "Indeed that was" Yellow Diamond commented.

"Good, dat's Gem-ma' and Yellow Diamond saved, let's blow this-Auugh!" Joshua said as something grazed him. Bismuth caught it. It was a knife. The Prospector's gasping could be heard. "You think I'm just going to let you go!?" The Prospector said "Oh-ho no! I always have another trick up my sleeve!" "Indeed you do" a female voice said. From another door came Margaret. Piers readied his shield, getting in front of Joshua, Pearl pulled out her spear, Amethyst got out her whip and Bismuth made her fist into a hammer, but Margaret simply walked past them.

"Ah, Margaret, let's team up and destroy these gems and their sympathizers" The Prospector called out. Margaret didn't say anything, instead she took out her scythe and placed the blade next to a cable holding up The Prospectors section of the scaffolding. "Margaret, what is the meaning of this?" He asked. "Did you love my mother?" Margaret asked. "Of course not, she was a gem!" The Prospector shouted, not comprehending the position he was in. "I see" Margaret said with an insane looking grin as she cut the cable causing The Prospector's section of the scaffolding to become uneven. She then pointed her scythe's blade over to the only other cable holding up the Prospector's section of the scaffolding.

"Second question: what am I to you?" Margaret said. "Uh...err..." The Prospector mumbled. "Wrong answer" Margaret said readying her scythe until the Prospector cried "Wait!" "I'm listening" Margaret said. "My daughter! You're my sweet little girl" The Prospector said in desperation. "That's all I needed to hear" Margaret said as she took her scythe's blade away. The Prospector breathed a sigh of relief, but than Margaret put her blade right back to the cable. "But I know you only said that to save your own behind" Margaret said with an insane expression. 

"Margaret, you better put down that scythe or else" The Prospector demanded. "The people you sent me to eliminate, one of them told me things, things I didn't like, things I didn't want to hear, but they were true" Margaret said "not once did you say anything kind to me, all I wanted was a love you'll never give me." The Prospector took out a knife and threw it at Margaret but she caught it in her free hand. "Bye bye...Prospector" Margaret said as she cut the wire, The Prospector's section of the scaffolding got loose, sending the Prospector falling. She than turned to Joshua. "I want to come with you...back to earth...my home doesn't feel like home anymore" Margaret said with a bow. "Err...by all means" Joshua said. 

"So, how are we going to get Great Aunt Yellow out of here, no offence Great Aunt Yellow, but your size will draw a lot of attention" Piers said. "None taken, dear" Yellow Diamond said "you're right, it will be hard for me to hide, as powerful as I am, I am also outnumbered, you probably all saw how easily I was captured." 

"Maybe I could transport you with my gem" Pearl suggested. "Are you kidding? I mean, I know you've transported people before but nobody as big as a diamond" Bismuth said. "She carried a diamond in her gem before" Amethyst said. "That was Steven, he's different" Bismuth said. "We won't know if it's possible if we don't try" Pearl said. "I agree, we have to at least give this a shot, otherwise we would be, to term the human phrase "sitting ducks", so Pearl, when you're ready, try and put me in your gem" Yellow Diamond said.

A light came from Pearl's gem, Pearl struggled a bit but Yellow Diamond was sucked into Pearl's gem. "We'll slit up, you four return to whatever ship you came in, me and Yellow Diamond will go to her ship and I will warp back to earth from Homeworld" Pearl devised. "See you at home Gem-ma" Joshua said. Everyone left the room. 

Down below however, The Prospector climbed out of the force field netting near the bottom of the pit. "Earth eh? So that's where they came from, it's a good thing I sent the Bloodrose Brigade there..." The Prospector said.

* * *

Back on Earth Steven heard is phone ring, he noticed it was Piers calling. "Hey son, how did the mission go?" "We managed to save Aunt Pearl" Piers said "It also turned out that Great Aunt Yellow was captured too..." "What!? They captured Yellow Diamond!?" Steven exclaimed. "Yeah, but we saved her too" Piers said "I'll see you at home." 

Steven sat on a rock to process what he had just heard. "They were able to capture a diamond...I don't believe it" Steven said "but Yellow was so powerful when she was an enemy..." "Hey Steven, had any luck?" Connie asked. "No...but Piers is back from the mission, Pearl's been successfully rescued" Steven said. "That's great! but you don't sound too happy, what happened?" Connie asked. 

"Apparently, Yellow Diamond was captured by these Gembuster guys" Steven said. "What!?" Connie exclaimed. "Luckily Piers and everyone else rescued her along with Pearl" Steven said "It's just that..." "That...?" Connie asked. "Connie, do you think I did the right thing, with era 3?" Steven asked. Connie said nothing. "If I hadn't made Yellow Diamond dismantle her armies, she might not have been kidnapped" Steven continued "I mean, I was just a kid when I established Era 3, I didn't know any better, I didn't know this would happen...I...I just wanted to help gems be free...was...was I wrong to do that?" 

Connie placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Steven, In college, I covered so many political systems and they all had one thing in common" Connie said "they all have flaws, sure some have more than others but what you did...you weren't wrong, you saved lives, you saved an entire empire from a system that oppressed even those on top...yes, Yellow Diamond was captured and maybe she wouldn't have if she had proper security but Era Three is only two decades old, everygem's still figuring it out...I think that in the long term...things will eventually fall into place, It takes time for any political system to work"

"I guess so..." Steven said "thank you..." "Well, It's getting dark, let's go home" Connie said "It looks like it's going to be a pizza night again." "Yep, looks like it...I'm never going to get rid of this dad bod, am I?" Steven said. "Probably not, but I think it's cute" Connie said. 

* * *

Joshua had returned to Little Homeworld with Pearl. Him, his mother and his gem-mother all had a meal together. As Joshua returned home he paused before he opened the door to his warehouse home. "I know you're out there" Joshua said "You've been following me all evening haven't yeh?"

Margaret came out from behind the bushes, looking more shy than usual. "Yes...I was...." Margaret said. "Why?" Joshua asked. Margaret pulled out a little red card shaped like a half heart and pulled it open revealing a string of hearts. "Hoo boy" Joshua sighed "alright, you and me need to talk about something."

Joshua sat Margaret down on a leftover industrial drum. "Alright, you have a thing for me, is 'dat right?" Joshua asked. "Yes..." Margaret said. "Well here's da thing, you tried to kill me...twice..." Joshua explained. "There won't be a third time, I promise, I disposed of my weapon too" Margaret said. "Still though, the fact remains 'dat the last two times happened" Joshua said "It just ain't a healthy relationship, so no, I cannot return your feelings." "I understand" Margaret said. "Hey look, a lot of people don't wind up with their first crushes, I mean, sometimes it does happen but it's not a common occurrence, but I'm sure there's a lot of guys out there who'd be lucky to have you" Joshua explained. "You really think so?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I mean, yer kinda cute when yer not tryin' ta kill somebody" Joshua said. Margaret giggled. "Thanks for being honest with me, that's kind of the reason I like you...you were straight forward, you told me the very things I've been denying all of my life" Margaret said "So...how do I find someone to like me?" Margaret asked. "Well, there's this Little Homeschool program out here in Little Homeworld, it'll show you how to live on Earth, and I can show ya around town, help you find a hobby, introduce you to a few people, just a few things ta help ya settle in."

"Thank you" Margaret said "also...may I stay here? I don't really have any place to go here?" "Alright, but no murderin' me in my sleep, k?" Joshua said. "But, I told you I" Margaret stammered. "Dat' was a joke" Joshua said. "Oh..." Margaret said with a little giggle.   
  


The end


End file.
